1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus, and more particularly relates to a cutting apparatus that can cut tiles quickly and precisely.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional cutting apparatus for cutting a tile (80) has a base (70), a cutting device (73) and a positioning ruler (74).
The base (70) has two ends, a top, an elongated slot (701), two supports (71) and two rail-posts (72). The supports (71) are formed respectively on the ends of the base (70). The elongated slot (701) is formed in the top near one of the ends of the base (70) and has a bottom. The rail-posts (72) are connected between the supports (71) over the top of the base (70), are parallel with each other and are perpendicular to the elongated slot (701).
The cutting device (73) is connected to the base (70) and has a mounting bracket (731), an operating shaft (732) and a cutter (733). The mounting bracket (731) is connected movably to the rail-posts (72) over the base (70). The operating shaft (732) is connected pivotally to the mounting bracket (731) and extends toward the end of the base (70) opposite to the elongated slot (701). The cutter (733) is connected to the operating shaft (732).
The positioning ruler (74) is L-shaped, is mounted movably on the base (70) and has a sliding segment (741) and a contacting segment (742). The sliding segment (741) is mounted movably in the elongated slot (701) and has a top, an elongated hole (743), two fasteners (75) and a scale.
The elongated hole (743) is formed through the sliding segment (741) of the positioning ruler (74). The fasteners (75) are extended through the elongated hole (743) and are screwed into the bottom of the elongated slot (701) to fasten the positioning ruler (74) in the elongated slot (701). The contacting segment (742) is connected perpendicularly to the sliding segment (741) and is located between the ends of the base (70). The scale is mounted on the top in the sliding segment (741) of the positioning ruler (74).
With reference to FIG. 7, when the conventional cutting apparatus cuts a tile (80), the tile (80) is put on the top of the base (70) and contacts with the contacting segment (742) of the positioning ruler (74). Then, adjusting a cutting line of the tile (80) to aim at the cutter (733) by loosening the fasteners (75) and moving the sliding segment (741) of the positioning ruler (74) relative to the elongated slot (701) in the base (70).
When the cutting line of the tile (80) is aimed at the cutter (733) by the scale on the top of the sliding segment (741), the fasteners (75) are fastened to connect the sliding segment (741) securely with the bottom of the elongated slot (701). Then, the operating shaft (732) is pressed and moved with the mounting bracket (73) relative to the rail-posts (72) to cut the tile (80) with the cutter (733).
However, the fasteners (75) on the conventional cutting apparatus must be loosen and fastened for adjusting the location of the tile (80) and the conventional cutting apparatus is inconvenient and time-consuming in use.
Therefore, the present invention provides a cutting apparatus for cutting tiles to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.